I'm Game
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for hotshow WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Bored in a motel, Sam and Dean entertain themselves with an impromptu game of poker where the stakes are their bodies.


CHAPTER WARNINGS: gambling, strip poker, rimming, one time use of the endearment 'baby', bottom!Sam

* * *

Sam pushed two nickels into the pot in the middle of the rickety motel table and threw two of his cards at Dean, "Two, man."

Dean nodded and dealt Sam two cards and pushed two of his own nickels into the pot, setting down one of his cards in the discard pile and dealing himself one.

Sam grinned when he got the two cards he needed, pushing a quarter into the pot and eyeing Dean when his big brother pushed a quarter into the pot as well.

"What'cha got, baby boy?" drawled Dean, eyes hard as he looked at Sammy over the tops of his cards.

Sam smiled and laid his cards out on the table, "Straight."

Dean snorted and mumbled, "Yeah, right. Not when you take my cock up your ass."

Sam rolled his eyes and flicked the cap of his beer bottle at Dean's head, laughing when the metal hit right between his brother's brows. "Well, c'mon, Dean. You got something better?"

"What say we make the stakes a little higher, baby brother?" asked Dean with a crazy glint in his eye, mouth curled deviously at the corner.

"Oh?" asked Sam, intrigued, "And what would those be?"

Dean grinned and set his cards down on the table, leaning back on the back two legs of his chair and kicking a foot up on the table. "Clothes, Sammy. Loser of the hand has to take off a piece."

Sam mirrored his brother's grin, swallowing down a gulp of beer before crossing his arms over his chest, "Strip poker?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"What happens to the first one whose nekkid?"

Dean laughed, Sam's accent always coming out when he was on his way to tipsy. "First one naked has to bottom."

Sam jutted his lips out in thought, shrugging when he found no downside to Dean's wager. "I'm game."

"You sure?" asked Dean, tone inquisitive.

Sam grinned, "Show me whatcha got, De."

Dean smirked and spread out his cards, "Straight flush, baby brother."

"Asshat," grumbled Sam, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it on the floor when Dean pulled the meager pot toward his side of the table.

Dean grinned as he stacked his newly acquired coins into neat piles. "You so knew I had the winning hand, Sammy."

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to take m'jacket off…"

"Whatever, just deal out the new hand, loser."

Sam grumbled as he gathered up the cards and straightened them, huge hands dwarfing the small pieces of thin cardboard. He shuffled the worn deck three times, separating and bridging them before dealing both Dean and himself in. He narrowed his eyes at his cards, glancing at Dean and catching the small wicked glimmer in Dean's eye, sure that his brother got a decent hand.

"Whaddya say, Dean?" asked Sam, setting his cards back on the table and waiting for Dean to contribute to the pot.

Dean smiled at Sam and pushed a quarter into the pot.

Sam rolled his eyes and he, too, pushed a quarter into the pot. Discarding one card, he asked, "How many, man?"

Dean frowned and chucked three cards toward Sam, "Three, Sammy."

He dealt Dean his three cards and picked up one for himself. He rearranged his cards and quirked a brow at his brother, "You in?"

Dean gave a slight nod and pushed two quarters into the middle of the table.

"Ooh, bringing out the big bucks, now, aren't you, Dean?" laughed Sam, pushing his own two coins into the center.

Dean threw his cards face-up toward Sam, "Three of a kind."

Sam jutted his lips out and glanced at Dean through his bangs, ringing victorious internally when Dean sent a smirk his way.

"S'matter, baby boy, you down on your luck?"

"Haha, fuck you, Dean," laughed Sam, spreading his cards out in front of his big brother, "Flush."

"Shit," muttered Dean, tugging off his flannel and tossing it on the floor as Sam swiped the pot over to his side of the table.

"Dude, knew you were bluffing when you put those two quarters in."

"Psh, whatever Sam," snorted Dean, snatching the cards from Sam and straightening and shuffling them before he dealt them.

Sam grinned wickedly at Dean and put in five dollars worth of coins. "I'm good, thanks."

Dean smirked at Sam, sure that his little brother had to be bluffing. He knew how Sam played. He put in his five dollars and discarded two cards and then dealt himself two.

"You wanna put more in, Sam?"

Sam smiled and put in one more dollar.

Dean mirrored the action and asked, "Whaddya got, Sammy?"

Sam laid out his cards and smirked at his big brother, "Four of a kind."

"Son of a bitch," groaned Dean, peeling off his t-shirt as Sam swiped the pot and stacked his coins in neat little columns. "Thought you were bluffin'."

"I only bluff with three dollars, Dean. You should know that."

"Whatever, little brother. Deal the cards so I can get y'naked," growled Dean, spreading his cards between his fingers when Sam dealt him in. He waited until Sam straightened his cards and gave him a nod to put his bet in the pot. "All-in, Sammy."

Sam answered, "Alright, me too."

Dean quirked a brow at his brother over his cards and smirked, "Straight flush spades, baby boy."

"Shit," swore Sam, tossing his cards suit-up on the table.

Dean whooped victoriously and scooped up all of Sam's coins, "Bitch, spades beats clubs!"

"Yeah, yeah," murmured Sam, peeling off his t-shirt and resettling against his chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Dean, narrowing his eyes at Sam across the table.

"Lost the hand so I had to take of m'shirt," answered Sam with a slight shrug, palming his beer bottle and throwing back a swallow.

"Nuh-uh, Sammy. You ain't got any to play with any more; you _lost_. That makes you my bitch boy," laughed Dean, stacking up his coins and grinning wickedly at his little brother.

Sam grinned at Dean and stood, popping the button of his jeans and letting them fall low around his hips as he answered, "_Awesome_."

Dean growled and practically upended the rickety table in his haste to get to Sam, array of coins jumping noisily on the table and clattering loudly on the laminate. He palmed Sam's hips and pushed a laughing Sam onto one of the unmade beds. He crushed his mouth to Sam's, slipping his tongue inside when Sam let out an oomph of breath.

He settled his thighs either side of Sam's hips, hands sliding over Sammy's chiseled abdomen, fingers dancing through the valleys of Sam's muscles as he ate at Sam's mouth, flicking his tongue across Sam's lips and thrusting inside in a reflection of the fucking he was going to give Sam.

"Dean…" breathed Sam against Dean's lips, hips arching away from the bed when Dean slid his hands into his pants, Dean's palms cupping his hips beneath the waistband of his jeans.

"What, Sammy? Want me?" asked Dean, smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he slipped his hand down the front of Sam's pants, rubbing at the hot length pressing against the crotch of Sam's boxer-briefs.

"Fuckin' always do, De," answered Sam, clutching at Dean's arm when Dean traced over the head of his cock through his underpants.

"How do you want me, little brother?" he asked, pressing forward and letting his breath ghost over the sensitive shell of Sammy's ear, "Want me to take you on your back? Wanna let me see how fucking amazing I make you feel, baby boy? Or do you want me to take you from behind, hm? Pound into this tight little ass and make you moan into the sheets like a porn star?"

"Fuck, man, whatever you want; you were the fuckin' winner," moaned Sam, thrusting into the rub of Dean's palm over his cock.

"Think I wanna take my prize with you on your hands and knees, baby brother," answered Dean, groaning when Sam lurched up and caught his mouth. He slicked his tongue over Sam's lips before pushing at Sam's body, arranging Sammy until his little brother had that amazing ass in the air, supported on his forearms and knees.

"Gonna eat you open, Sammy. Want that? Want me to fuck you with my tongue?"

Sam let out a strangled sound, swallowing around the high-pitched moan that tried to break free from his throat as he answered, "Fuck _yes_, Dean, eat my ass."

Dean growled and nearly tore Sam's jeans and underwear from his little brother's hips before shucking his own clothing to the floor. He smoothed his palms over the firm globes of Sam's asscheeks, ducking forward and teasing his tongue over the dimples at Sam's lower back.

"_Dean_," hissed Sam, shuddering at the feel of warm saliva slicking the base of his spine. He rolled his hips back into his big brother, mewling when Dean spread his asscheeks and brushed his tongue over the tight furled muscle.

Dean grinned and pulled away, spreading Sam wider, thumbs pressing at the outside of Sam's hole, gently teasing the muscle to give way to his tongue. He circled Sammy's body with the tip of his tongue, smirking when Sam relaxed and allowed him inside. He pressed his tongue inside Sam, briefly wriggling the tip before pulling back and rubbing the flat of his tongue over Sam's crack.

"God, _Dean_, c'mon. Fuck me with your tongue…" he moaned, wriggling for more of Dean's mouth on his hole.

Dean smiled and buried his face in Sam's ass, shoving his tongue into Sam's hole and smirking against Sam's asscheek when Sam shoved back against his face, startled moan falling from his baby brother's mouth.

He grinned when Sam moaned impatiently, pulling away from Sammy's ass and slicking two of his fingers. He went back in and worked two fingers into Sam's hole alongside his tongue, stretching Sammy for the penetration of his cock.

"D-_ean_," choked Sam, humping back against Dean's face, hips wriggling with the amazing pleasure Dean was giving him. His entire body jerked when Dean curled his fingers and pressed against his prostate, pleasured scream muffled against the mattress when he buried his face in the rumpled sheets.

"Ready, Sammy?" asked Dean when he pulled back again, slicking his tongue over his lips and tasting _Sam_. He swallowed down a groan and teased Sam from the inside out, fingers working over Sam's prostate, palm rubbing at the fleshy curve of Sammy's ass.

"Fuck _yes_," answered Sam on a breath, circling his hips and keening when Dean scissored his saliva slick fingers inside his body.

"Just a second, then, baby boy. Just a second then I'll fuck you," said Dean, leaning over the side of the bed to the nightstand between the two beds. He yanked at the drawer, practically pulling it out of the unit before he could grab the lubricant.

He gently eased his fingers out of Sammy's body and slicked up three with the lube, teasing them around Sam's hole before delving inside, gently coaxing the muscle to relax and allow the stretch. He quickly found Sam's prostate, fingertips tapping against Sammy's muscles and teasing at that bundle of nerves.

"Oh _god_, Dean!" moaned Sam, sinking closer to the mattress as he humped the bed, cock riding along the scratchy sheets as Dean fucked him with his lubricated fingers.

"Almost ready, baby," answered Dean, relieving Sam of his fingers before replacing them with his slicked cock. He pulled at Sammy's hips, smirking when Sam let out a whine; Sam no longer able to find relief for his aching erection against the bed. "S'alright, Sammy, m'gonna take care of you, too."

"Hurry _up_," demanded Sam, uselessly thrusting at the air, cock bobbing comically beneath him.

Dean couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him, turning his serious face on Sam when Sam issued him the bitch face. "Alright, alright, Sammy. Jesus," replied Dean with a little smirk. He gave a hard thrust and groaned when he sank balls deep into his little brother, loving the low satisfied sound Sammy gifted him when he bottomed out.

"Fuckin' _Christ_, Dean," moaned Sam, gasping when Dean reached around his hips and curled his fingers around his cock.

"Like that, Sammy? M'gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna be fuckin' _ecstatic _that you _lost_," growled Dean, pulling his hips back and snapping forward, letting the motion of Sam's hips fuck Sam's cock through the curl of his fingers.

"_Fuck_," swore Sam, eyes clenching shut at the amazing feel of Dean stretching and using his body.

Dean groaned, Sam rolling his hips back into every one of his thrusts into his little brother. He hunched over Sam's back, riding Sam's ass like he would die if he stopped. He pressed his face to the back of Sam's neck, gasping for breath as his body flushed with pleasure.

"Dean, _please_. Fuckin' _move_," keened Sam, leaning up on his hands, bracing himself so he could thrust back into Dean; feel the thickness of Dean's cock moving inside him and rubbing over his prostate bringing him the most delicious sexual bliss.

"Gettin' there, Sammy. Gonna fuck you so good, little brother," moaned Dean, sucking at the back of Sam's neck as he circled his hips, getting reacquainted with the feel of Sam's tight heat clenching around him like a vice.

"Please, Dean. _Please_. Fuckin'_ do it_," moaned Sam, head dropping between his shoulders when Dean pulled out and thrust back in. "Fuck _yes_," sighed Sam, keening when Dean rolled his hips, pressing inside again, Dean's cockhead riding that amazing spot inside with every pivot of Dean's hips.

"This what you wanted, baby boy?" asked Dean, riding the amazing heat of Sam's body, stroking Sammy's cock as he fucked into his baby brother.

"This what _you _wanted?" countered Sam, deliberately clenching around Dean and letting out a low moan when Dean thrust in particularly deep.

"God yes," growled Dean, burying his face in Sam's sweaty hair as he continued his thrusts. He loved the small cries he elicited from Sam every time he rocked into Sam and rubbed over that bundle of nerves inside. Sam's entire body would shudder, ass racking with spasms as his muscles clenched and fluttered around his cock.

"_Sammy_," he breathed, growling at the feel of his nipples riding Sam's sweaty back, balls slapping against Sammy's thighs with each shove of his hips into Sam's.

"Fuck, Dean. _God_, fuck me…" panted Sam, trailing off into a keen when Dean leant off of him and grasped his hips hard enough that he was sure there would be bruises in the shapes of Dean's fingers lining his hips in the morning.

"Love my cock in you, don't you, baby boy? Wish I'd fuck you all day everyday, huh? Hey, that's a good idea. Maybe we should get some cock rings, put one on you and on me so I can keep you comin' without you _coming_, and I can just fuck you and fuck you and fuck you as you scream yourself hoarse yelling my name."

"Shit, _Dean_. God_damn_," squeaked Sam, voice breaking from pleasure halfway through his words. He fell to his forearms again, arms quaking so badly with his barely restrained orgasm. He wanted to hold on a little longer, make Dean come before he spilled all over his brother's fingers and the sheets beneath him.

He could feels his legs quivering with his pleasure, knees shaking violently before they gave out, crying out when Dean's weight settled on top of him, his big brother's cock sliding ever deeper into his loved body.

"Dean!" screamed Sam, friction of the sheets against his cock and the curl of Dean's fingers around him too much for his overwhelmed senses. His pulse quickened as he mewled for his big brother, spunk spilling out of him in hard spurts.

"Fuck. _Sam_," growled Dean, pace of his thrusts picking up when Sam fluttered all around him. He let out a low groan, planting his hands either side of Sam's head as he nudged at Sam's jaw with his chin, crushing his mouth to Sam's when Sam _finally _turned toward him. He just gasped and panted against Sam's mouth, wet breaths ghosting across Sammy's lips as he grinded into his little brother, hips working as he got closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Sam, _god_, baby brother. M'gonna fuckin' _come_. Gonna fill you up with m'spunk, baby boy. Gonna feel me…" growled Dean. One, two, three, and _four _more thrusts of his hips and he came with a choked off shout of his little brother's name, filling Sam with his climax as his little brother's muscles milked him for all he was worth.

He stayed braced above Sam for as long as he could before his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Sammy, burying his face in Sam's sex messy hair as he tried to catch his breath.

Sam groaned contentedly when Dean's weight settled on top of him again, wriggling his arm out from underneath him and awkwardly reaching behind him and stroking at Dean's sweat slick forehead. He grinned stupidly when Dean caught his hand and twined their fingers together; resting them next to his head as Dean licked and kissed at his throat.

"Jesus, Sammy," sighed Dean, hissing when he pulled out of his baby boy, "that was _fuckin' _awesome." He groaned when he curled up on his side next to Sam, palming Sam's cheek until Sam faced him. He grinned at the fucked out expression slackening Sam's face. Unable to resist, he leant in and kissed the tip of Sammy's slick nose before gently pressing his mouth to Sam's.

"Why you always gotta kiss my nose?" asked Sam, wrinkling his nose though his smile belied his annoyance. He secretly loved when Dean did _cute _things. And he certainly knew that Dean would kill him if he ever said anything his big brother did was _cute_.

"You love it," answered Dean with a shrug, curling his arm around Sam's waist and pressing his cheek to Sam's shoulder blade before he yawned.

The brother's lied in silence for a few moments, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss until Sam spoke.

"Dude, I _definitely _see why you always handle the poker hustling."


End file.
